The birth of a love
by Charlie.Ambre
Summary: Set during the Mark of Athena. Percy Jackson is nervous. He's about to be with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, again but when the Greeks arrived at Camp Roman, she is not here. What happened to her ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys ! Just before you begin to read my fic I'd like to precise one or two things. I'm not English, I'm Frensh and I'm only 17 years old and it means that I'm not the best english speaker in the world so don't be mad at me because I've made terrible mistakes. On the contrary, tell me and help me to correct myself. That's also the reason why my chapter will all be short. I prefer to write less but not so bad than a lot with an awful english.**

**It's my first fic so I'd appreciate reviews and suggestions.**

**I'm open to everything you have to say!**

**And I do not owe Percy Jackson Series. It all belongs to the marvellous Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Chapter one :**

**When they arrived, she was not here.**

The son of Poseidon, yes _the_ Sea's god, the one and only Percy Jackson, was nervous. Definitely nervous. The strangest thing was that there was no apparent reason for him to be nervous. He was the praetor of Camp Roman, he has defeated the Giant's attack and he was about being reunited with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. They have been separated by Hera, the Sky's queen. It was a part of her plan to win the war against the Earth, Gaïa. You see, no reason to be nervous? But he couldn't help being nervous.

Of course the not-very-friendly-look of the Argo II, the warship that the Greeks have taken to come from Camp Half-blood, was one of the reason he didn't feel well. If the meeting turned bad the weapons on the ship could seriously damaged the camp that he has begun to consider as another house. He swallows with difficulties when he saw the flamming metal dragon which was actually the figurehead of the ship. If the Greek's intention was to show that they were not weak, they've been successful. He would never admitted it, but he was _quite_ impressive and maybe a _bit_ afraid.

His hands were wet and he felt like a big weight was growing up in his chest. Annabeth must be on that ship and she was coming to him. After all, they've both been through, they finally found the way to each other. But, what if she has changed? What if her feelings has disappeared because of their separation? After all, the proverb says "out of sight, out of mind", doesn't it? His heart was pounding when he saw a ladder fall. Only three people, went down. And Annabeth was not one of those three people. His heart continued to overdrive but now, not nervous any more. He was worried for her. Where was she?

He glanced to Reyna, the other praetor and she looked like usual. Strong and powerful with a bit of threat in her eyes. Percy knew that she would be a terrible enemy and he wish he'd never been her target. He was not sure to survive at her anger.

The first Greek was a Roman. He had blond hair and incredible blue eyes. It was Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter. Percy only heard of him but he knew that he was his 'equivalent'. When Percy was the 'leader' of Camp Half-blood, Jason used to be the praetor of Camp Roman. The second was a thin and little boy who wore a funny belt. His name was Leo and he looked funny. The third, a girl, was wearing an Hello Kitty t-shirt. She was pretty but obviously didn't like that and tried to hide it. It does not work on Percy and certainly not on Reyna. Her name was Piper. He knew that because of the video Les sent to them.

Reyna talked first "Jason Grace, my former colleague... I welcome you home. And these, your friends... I'm Reyna and enchanted to meet all of _ you._" She spoke the word _you _without leaving Piper's eyes.

"Thank you Reyna." Jason answered. "Let me introduce you Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." Reyna's eyes sparkled. There was no way that Jason could have felt for her. She was not a warrior and Jason loved warrior. But, why could she felt a kind of chemistry between both of them? "And here is Leo, son of Hephasteus. He love joking but there's more to him than meet the eyes. He has built the Argo II."

"And it seems that he has done a great job." She observed, a bit admiring.

Then, Jason turned to Percy and when he saw him, a wave of sadness went through his eyes and that was not helping Percy to feel better. "You must be Percy Jackson. I've heard about you."

"Me too. Guys here are just _so _crazy about you."

Jason laughed. "It has been the same at Camp Half-blood. I remember when I've met Annabeth..."

Suddenly, Piper cleared her throat and Jason stopped talking. They were hiding something and Percy was about to ask what when Reyna interrupted his thought by saying "It seems we have a lot to discuss and I'd rather do that around a big welcome feast." Percy couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible happened to Annabeth. And he needed to figure out what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here there is my second chapter. I've got an exam Friday and writing, is helping me to be less stressed. I hope you would like it and thank you for all the people who have decided to follow me and to review me. I'm so glad that people like what I'm doing !^^**

**As for the first chapter, forgive me for how I've destroyed english ! :)**

**I still do not owe Percy Jackson's series.**

* * *

**Chapter two :**

**Stories during the feast.**

Reyna decided to organize the feast in the Forum. Octavian tried to argue with her but he was alone against her and Percy. It was clear that he hated Greek's presence and he wanted to prompt a conflict with them. Besides, Jason's return didn't enthusiasm him at all. He was still thinking that he has his chance to become praetor even if as long as Percy will live, he would never let that happen.

Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, came to him and hugged him. She knew that he was expecting for Annabeth and she could easily imagine how disappointed he should be because of her absence. "I'm fine." he whispered. "Of course." She said with an ironic tone. Percy looked at her, surprised. Hazel is _never_ ironic. They sat next to each other and then Frank Zhang, Hazel's boyfriend and the son of Mars, joined them. Hazel took his hand with a smile and Percy felt a heartache growing up inside of him. He should be doing that with Annabeth.

Piper, Reyna, Leo, Jason and Octavian completed the group around the table. Percy didn't have any appetite so he decided just to pay attention to Jason's story. He told them how he joined Camp Half-blood, without his memories, and how Piper, Leo and himself went into a quest to save Hera. Octavian didn't believe him first but thanks to one cold stare from the son of Jupiter he finally shut up. After that, Percy began his own story. He talked about the journey to Alaska, how Hazel, Frank and him have freed Thanatos, death's god. He mentioned that they had defeated two giants and he could see respect in Jason's eyes. Percy was also impressed by what he has accomplished all alone, without any memories. He, Percy, could at least remembered Annabeth. At the beginning, Jason had nothing left of who he was. But it was obvious that now he had Piper and Percy felt sorry for Reyna. He could not imagine how he would feel if Annabeth had dated someone else when he was gone.

Reyna clears her throat and said "We should talk about the Prophecy of the Seven. Gaia is almost awaken, we have to do something." Percy agreed with her but he has an objection. "You're right Reyna but we've got a problem. I'm maybe not a genius in math but Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Jason and me, it gives us six, not seven."

"Yeah about that..." Began Piper carefully. "Uh! Now we are telling him?" Asked Jason. She glared at him and faced to Percy.

"I bet you want to know where Annabeth is". The son of Poseidon nodded. Actually, he didn't want to know. He _desired_ to know for his own safety.

"You can say things that way."

Piper grinned and began her story. Leo suddenly became more preoccupy by his plate. "It was a bright day at the beginning of may. We were absolutely not expecting for what will happen... Annabeth and Leo were working on the Argo II when suddenly the earth began shaking and crumbling around all of us. It was a big mess. Chiron was totally destabilized and he was not alone. All the campers were screaming and running away. Annabeth and Leo wanted to protect the Argo II..."

"I should have watched after her instead." Grumbled Leo.

"Dude, it was not your mistake". Said Jason, trying to be kind.

"Boys, may I continue without being interrupted?" None of us answered. They knew it was hard for her to tell that story. "Then a big tentacle has grown up you know as if it was Gaia's arm. It has taken Annabeth and thrown her in the ocean. She has been swallowed by an awful orange portal and we don't know where she is. Jason tried to save her but... He couldn't do anything without hurting her." Percy felt like his brain was melting inside of his head. Annabeth was gone? Gone in an unknown place?

"Gods... No." What could he say? Annabeth and him deserved to be happy together but why did the destiny continue to make their lives a misery?

"Gaia mentioned a quest that Annabeth had to accomplish and she obviously didn't want her to be successful." Added Jason. "That's why she has taken her."

"But where?" Asked Percy.

"We don't know. We try to look for her... Even Rachel, the Oracle, can't see where she is."

"Not helping" muttered Piper.

"Let me sum up!" Said Octavian. "This Annabeth has disappeared, taken by Gaia and we don't have an idea of where she is. Now, I've got a question. How do you know that she is one of the seven? And more important how do you know that _you_ are part of the seven?"

"Because we proved our value and we have kicked some giants butt where you don't." Answered Hazel.

"Okay for you but Annabeth didn't..."

"Yes but Gaia mentioned her own quest and that's why she has disappeared so even you can understand how important this quest must be." Pointed Reyna.

"So, why did we do, now?" Asked Frank.

"We find Annabeth and bring her back." Decided Percy.

"This plan suits me." Approved Jason.

"And I think that I can help you." Said Octavian with a mysterious smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : I do not owe PJO and cie.  
**

* * *

**Chapter three :**

**The Mirror of Time.**

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Asked Octavian with a feigned smile on his face.

"Because you just said that you could actually help us." Answered Percy.

"And you are definitely not the kind of guy who will help us." Continued Jason. Everybody around the feast agreed with him.

"I can be a surprising guy. Besides it's what Apollo wants me to do."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Reyna.

"Come on all of you. It will be better if I show you what my grandfather brought to me."

They left the forum and he led the group to his place, where he killed pandas everyday in the good Augur he was. He stopped himself in front of a huge gold door. He opened it with a very eye-catching key. It was also in gold with a big emerald.

The began to walk in a black cold tunnel."I'd never thought a so beautiful door would hidden a so creepy tunnel." Piper shivered. "Where are we going?". "We're almost there, be patient." Said Octavian.

They finally arrived in an empty room with just a gold mirror with emeralds encrusted in it. Three torches hardly lighting up the room. "What is this?" Wondered Leo, very impressed by the jewels. He raised a hand to touch them but Hazel interrupted him. "Don't touch them! They are full of power." She explained. "How do you know that?" "I'm Pluto's daughter. I can feel those kind of things." "Obviously..." He muttered.

"Guys! May I have your attention?" Required Octavian.

"We're all listening." Said Percy. Clearly, the son of Poseidon wanted to hear what the thin augur had to say.

"Well... My father came to see me, one or two mounties ago. He built that room and gave me this mirror telling me that it is called the Mirror of Time and that I could use it to find lost people. By the time, I didn't understand but now... Everything is clearer."

"How did he know?" Asked Reyna really meditative.

"Yes." Approved Jason. "How did he know that we could need a mirror like that?"

"Seriously guys? He is the prophecy's god. He can see the future."

"How does it work?" Asked Frank, curiously. This guy was a big teddy bear.

"First, we need something that belongs to the one we are looking for."

"Yes but we don't have anything." Objected Percy who began to feel desperate again.

Jason suddenly hiccuped. He was searching something in his pocket. Then he took out a necklace with a ring, a coral and beads. Tears came to Percy's eyes.

"She lost it during..." Jason couldn't finish his sentence. "I wanted to give it to you in private but I think we could use it to find her."

"It will be perfect, give it to me." Ordered Octavian. Jason looked at Percy, desiring his agreement and he nodded. Then he obeyed.

Octovian took the necklace and clapped his hands. A drawer appeared and Octavian put the necklace in it. Then he fell on his knees and set to pray Apollo and whispered some dark spell in latin. At the beginning, nothing happened. Then, they heard a strong noise, like thunder and saw coloured smoke inside the mirror. Suddenly, dozens and dozens of images passed before their eyes. Each image showed scenes from the past. They could see societies older than the twenty-first century's society. Abruptly everything stopped. The mirror was black.

"What was that man?" Asked Leo. "What have you done?"

"Shh. Look something is appearing."

"What the heck is that?" Questioned Piper, shocked by she was seeing.

"A beach." Answered Reyna.

"Thank you captain Obivious, very helpful." Said a bitter Leo.

"Look at it, she's here!" Screamed Percy.

Indeed, she was sitting on the beach a sand's storm just behind her. She was wearing a white dress. She was holding on her knees the head of a seriously wounded guy. Tears were flowing from her eyes and her hair was flying because of the wind. To see her like that was like a hammer blow for Percy. He wanted to go through the mirror and hugged her after bringing her back for wherever she was.

"Shut up! I can't her what she is saying." Said Reyna.

"Please." Annabeth begged, her voice transformed by the sadness. "Please, stay with me, I need you _alive._" The man didn't answer. He was already dead. Then, she gently kissed him on the lips and whispered "I promise I will help you to remember. You can bet on me." She let the corpse go and seemed to realize that the sand's storm was almost on her. She started to run to the sea, leaving her dress behind her and only keeping a very short tunic and her undergarments on her. She dived in the water and then the mirror stopped showing her to us.

"No!" Screamed everybody.

"Why did it stop?" Asked Hazel.

"I don't know." Stumbled Octavian.

"What is that?"

"What Piper?"

"That!"

Piper was looking at an awful orange portal.

* * *

**Hey guys ! The story just begins but I can already tell you that it is the last time to the end that we see Percy and co. Now I'm going to focus myself on Annabeth's adventures but keep calm and stay cool I will give you Percabeth's moment otherwise my story won't be called "The birth of a love". I'm sure you'll enjoy what will happen next and please if you've got anything to say, you can contact me or review me.  
**

**Still sorry for the destruction of the english language ! :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't owe PJO series and characters**

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**

**The storm.**

When Annabeth fell in the orange portal, she had a thought for Percy. She wondered what he would do if she died. Would he be sad? Probably. Actually, she wasn't sure of anything coming from him but she really hoped he'd be. She also thought about her family. Her dad would be devastated. And her mom? Since their last meeting, Annabeth didn't what to think about her. She holds the coin in her pocket. _Avenge me._ Seriously? What does that even mean?

In the portal, she was sure she would die but actually she stayed in it just a second and then arrived in cold water. Annabeth put off her shoes then started to swim. She quickly rose to the surface. She glanced at the sky and saw it dark with impressive lightening. She could hear the wind screaming in her ears, the water was extremely fitful. She jumped with surprise when the thunder rumbled around her. _"Where I am?" _She wondered almost desperate.

It was really hard for her to keep her head at the surface. She felt pain in her arms and she something where she could go. She didn't find anything because the waves were too big. One, bigger than the others, hit her and she dived underwater again. She could feel the water slowly coming in her nose, mouth and chest. She was drowning.

This thought made her totally crazy. She tried to fight, really. But she was so tired. She couldn't breath, her heart was overdriving because of the fear to die. She had another thought for all the people she loved. To make things easier for her, she closed her eyes and imagined her in the lake of camp Half-Blood in Percy's air bubble his arm around her waist. She felt herself fall into darkness...

A warm hand caught hers and pulled her at the surface and then put in something which was not water. She felt the same hand on her chest and suddenly all the water in her lungs disappeared. She coughs and someone put her on one side to help her to breath.

"Fine, you're fine!" Said a voice.

When she finished to cough, she rested on her back and opened her eyes to close them just after. _"Impossible!"_ She thought. _"That's impossible!" _She opened her eyes again and it was like a hammer blow for her. The guy who saved her was alike Percy as two peas in a pod. He had the same messy black hair, the same troublemaker smile, the same sea-green eyes even his voice was the same despite his awkward accent.

"How are you?" The guy asked with a worried look on his face. Annabeth felt her heart melt.

"Fi... Fine thank you." She looked around her and sees that the storm was gone. She was on an old boat just like the one she and Percy used in the sea of monsters. A satyr stood behind the guy.

"Who are you?" Asked the man. He was wearing a black tunic with leather pants and boots. A sword hung on at his belt.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a daughter..."

"Of Athena. I've noticed that!" He points to her eyes. "My name is Peter Wesley and I'm a son..."

"Of Poseidon. I've noticed that too." He smiles to her than looks at the satyr.

"This is Charles. Please, can you bring me some Ambrosia?"

"Of course." He left them for a while and Annabeth was embarrassed because Peter was looking at her as if she was an alien and she didn't understand why even if a crazy idea was coming to her. Charles came back quieckly and gave the Ambrosia to Peter. He cut it and hold out a piece to Annabeth. She took it and eat it. She felt straigt better.

"Thank you again!" She said.

"Who are you?"

"I've told you, my name is Annabeth..."

"No. I mean who are you? What were you doing in the middle of the sea? Where did you get those strange clothes?" He points to her jeans and Annabeth's heart started overdriving again.

"I come from the United States!" She said, waiting for his reaction.

"United States?" He frowns. Annabeth started to panic. A lot.

"Which year are we?"

"1570. Why?"

"I come from the twenty-first century."

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while I've not updated but I've been in vacation so I couldn't write a lot. Enjoy the chapter and review me to tell me what you think!**


End file.
